Seto Vessalius
"While I'm powerless... I want to help others for my own satisfaction. I don't think I deserve to be treated like the others so if I was about to die, I would just accept that situation." |-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 315 (Actuallity but he looks as 15)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2nd of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Celeb Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = Moffun - Husband in the future Alexander & Fuyuki Vessalius - twins sons in the future Sayuri - daughter in the future|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|manager = Moffun|home = A Deluxe Room of Parajuku|singer = Xesc13primero}} Seto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス Seto Bezariussu) is a celeb-type idol from Pripara Idol Academy and his favorite brand is Pandora Hearts. He's the main character of Xesc13primero and the holder of the Celeb Kami Jewel, an item from his series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. He's in a unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with Laura Hasegawa, the one evolved into H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe along with Moffun. His representative color is Turquiose. Appearance He's a young teenage boy not that tall but not too short, he has skin like white snow, long straight hair of dark hair color just like ash with a straight band and turquoise calm eyes. Kami Jewel When he's in his Celeb Kami Idol form, he's taller and he has the same snow white skinw, instant of dark gray hair now he has white-silver twin tails and calm turquoise eyes. Personality After remembering all his past, he turned to be quite mature but childish at the same time, calm but easy to make him angry, basically, he turned to be like a normal person with concerns. He's still hurted by his past memories and the fact his parents hated him without knowing the reason why. "Monster", that was the way his parents called him. He thinks nobody needs him so althought he thinks he's powerless, he wants to help others just to satisfy himself. If he's the only one who's hurt he thinks it will be alright, that he would bear all the pain and the sadness in order to protect others. He doesn't thinks he deserves to be treated as the same as everyone, that even if he would be killed, he'll just accept the situation. History 1st Arc~Origins~ He was born in Eden and there he lived happy as a baby until The Temple was attacked and Moffun ran away with him in his arms but at the end Moffun without knowing what to do, reached the Earth and left Seto in the door of the Vessalius. 2nd Arc~ Promania s.XVII~ Some years later, he turned into a just Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He lived with his father, the main head of the Vessalius family, an important aristocratic family of Romania and with his mother. The two of them never were with Seto so he always spent his days alone in an empty house. The day he turned 10, they family made a celebration party for the aristocracy and there, something happened, a group of red hooded interrupted the party at the moment when Seto touched the Destiny Clock, a family relic. After they appeared Seto ran away from the entire building from that people 'cause it seemed like they wanted to kill him. After running for a while, he finished in a mountain where his most precious object, a golden Jewel in form of a heart, started to shine and at that momment one of that hooked people from before and cut his back with a scythe and not just that, the hooked person removed his hood revealing his long fang to Seto. He could only thing in one thing, that he was a vampire and just after think that that person jump on him and bit him. When Seto was thinking that he was going to die he fell through a hole into a black room, there, when he was about to die for the cut in his back, he heard while he fainted. She said were name was "Alice". Saved his life by converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with vampire blood. Information Units= Main Units * H✰ppiness B♡uquet: This is his main Unit formed along with Laura Hasegawa. They are the n#1 of Promania and surroundings, even they're realy famous in all Europe and a little part of Asia and Africa. But now they're starting to get famous in another part of Asia. * H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe: This is his secondary main unit along with Laura and Moffun. They are at the same 1# position as Happiness Bouquet in the Top Idol Ranking of Promania. * PENT✰GRAM: This unit was created 'cause the Ancient Kami Jewels. After the 5 holders made them shine they decided to make a unit. Secondary Units * Seventh Rainbow: This unit was created after the Prism Box opened and the goddess from that box said to the seven members who opened it to make a unit. * Shiny Cl♣ver: This unit was made when Milana asked to make a unit and the members of these accepted. *'Amour·Crêppe·Magie': This unit was composed when Nijiru suddenly wanted to make a unit with Seto and Hanako got along with them. |-| Relationships= Main Relationships * Laura Hasegawa: She's found him in the sanctuary awakaned him in Promania. She was his only friend apart from Moffun and Klein. Although at first they didn't connect at all they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit to bring happiness to everyone, Happiness Bouquet. * Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary after Seto awakaned. Seto and Laura found a big Jewel from where he came out. From that day Moffun was always by his side. After discovering he was Mr. W he realized his feeling for him and now they're dating. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. *'Other Relationships' |-| Significant Coords= *'Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord' - Main Coord *'Valkyrie H Enchanted Coord' - Happiness Bouquet Main Coord *'Aristocratic European H Coord' - Hapquet Deluxe Main Coord *'Celeb Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord' - Pentagram Main Coord *'Ethnic Peacock Feather Coord' - Crest Form Main Coord |-| Trivia= * He debuts at the roleplay series in Episode 282. *His rank is the Unmei Class. * He shares his brand with Alice and Moffun. * He's the first son of the Vessalius Family, a big important aristocratic family of S. XVII in Romania. That's why he's Celeb Type. * He owns a Kami Jewel, a Cyalume Mic Jewel, a Crest, Falulu Deluxe Ribbon and the Celeb Dark Gem. * He could change his type by using the Kami Jewels but after the jewels choosed their users he can't. * He represents his user, Xesc13primero. * He's the first to get the Radiant Aura and the Golden Bunny Magician Coord. * He in reality doesn't mind about his rank. He only cares about making people happy. * He wasn't good with studies but after remembering his past he's a great student. *If you dare to give him artichoke to eat he will spit on your face. * He started going out officially with Moffun at episode 381. |-| Others= * Lives List: Seto Vessalius/Lives * Prism Jumps List: Seto Vessalius/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery * Video Gallery: Seto Vessalius/Video Gallery Category:Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:Divine Idols Category:Prism Voice Category:Radiant Aura Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:Non-human Category:Original Characters Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Crystal Cyalume Crest Holders Category:Vocal Doll Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Idols